Love (In) Making
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode Daredevils!. Juliet comforts Carlton over his date but things progress much further than that. Lassiet. Just a smutty oneshot :)


**A/N: I don't own any of the Psych characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place post the episode Daredevils! And it is a Lassiet story. Smut :) Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for possible OOCness.**

Two hours, very tense and awkward hours passed before it became evident that nothing was going to happen that night. Stake out was called out and Carlton and Juliet headed home. It was close to midnight. Juliet was driving the car, Carlton sitting on passenger seat. He rarely ever allowed anyone to drive his car, but that night he silently agreed. After what had happened, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Juliet knew that Carlton didn't like talking about his emotions-to her, or anyone else. But she still felt a need to say something. They would fight occasionally and didn't agree about everything but she liked him a lot and hated seeing him so disappointed and unhappy.

"I... I am sorry about your date."

Carlton glared at her, taken aback by her comment. She continued.

"I really am. You deserve a good girl. But you will find one eventually, I am sure of that."

Carlton formed a small smile. He was almost shocked by that, but Juliet's words actually made him feel better. They were nice and honest, and he felt that she really meant it. "Thank you", he replied.

Juliet just smiled and nodded her head, focusing on the ride.

"You... you really think that I can... that I will... you know... find a good girlfriend?"

"Well, you are... interesting. Your skills and interests are."

"I am?"

"To me, at least. I am sure that they are a lot of women who would find your skills interesting too, who share similar interests with you." She swallowed hard before continuing. "And, well... you are... physically attractive."

Carlton almost jumped in his seat. Juliet blushed.

"Really?", he asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Well... I notice things and... you are."

Carlton nodded his head, feeling himself returning to his usual sassy, confident self. "Good", he said, looking at the road. "You are too."

Taken aback by the comment, Juliet almost sped over the red light, but managed to pull over at the last minute. Carlton tried hard to keep a straight face."Again... just noticing things. I never thought about you in... that way."

Juliet nodded her head. "Right..."

After several tense minutes, Juliet couldn't help but ask him something.

"Now seriously", she asked, barely managing to keep herself from laughing, "how did you end up on a date with a prostitute?"

Even Carlton couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew that Juliet didn't want to mock him or make fun of him. "I was in a bar the night before. I was just about to leave when she approached me and asked me do I want a fun time. She was hot, sounding like a fun girl to be around. I said that I couldn't spend time with her at the moment but that we could meet again tomorrow. So we arranged the meeting. On a stake out. I thought that would make a good impression on her." He laughed bitterly. "I guess I am not very... intuitive for a police detective."

Juliet couldn't help but feel a need to digress. She formed a small smile. "You just wanted to find someone to... well, love. It can make us... naive, sometimes. That's natural."

Carlton felt warmth spreading through his chest. He always kept his emotions bottled up, he rarely ever shared them with Juliet, who was his partner and friend for years. But now, after that disastrous date, he had an actual intimate conversation with her, and it felt good. "Thank you for opening up my eyes", he said. He stopped for a moment before continuing. "And for making me feel better."

Juliet smiled at him. "You're welcome."

The ride was silent for the next minute or two, until Carlton's widened his eyes at the sudden realization."I just remembered, I need to buy something." He looked through the passenger side window. "There is a 24/7 near by, can you pull over?"

Juliet nodded her head. "Sure." She pulled over near the store. There was no parking lot in front of the store, but there was a small one near by, so Juliet parked Carlton's car there.

Carlton was about to leave the car as his phone fell out of his pocket down on the floor. He reached down to take it, and Juliet reached down too, with an intent to help him. They both stopped all of the sudden, taken aback by the feeling of each other's warm breath lingering on their lips. Their eyes met.

In the next moment, their lips locked. Both taken aback by pleasure and comfort that the kiss provided them, they didn't even stop to consider what they were doing. It wasn't until the whole minute after that they realized what they were doing and what that could mean.

Carlton was the first one to pull away. He looked Juliet in the eyes, her warmth still lingering on his lips.

"Juliet... we... we shouldn't be doing this."

Juliet offered a simple reply. "Why?"

She didn't realize what she said until second or two after the words had already left her lips, and once she did, she couldn't believe that she actually said something like that. At first. But as they were sitting there motionlessly, looking at each other, desperately trying to think off what to say-or do, they couldn't help but think about the words that echoed through the car moments ago.

They had been partners for years, just comforted each other and shared a very intimate conversation, they both found each other attractive. And, on top of everything, they kissed. It just seemed, sounded... natural. Right.

"Really, why?", Carlton said. Juliet shivered, feeling sweat rushing down her palms. Neither of them knew how exactly that happened, but not long after, their lips were pressed together again. Although it started off clumsy at first, due to both of them still being a little nervous and because they never kissed before, it soon turned into quite an enjoyable and passionate session of French kissing. They both unfastened their seat belts.

Juliet moaned at the sore feeling in the back of her neck, without a doubt caused by her leaning towards Carlton from the driver's seat. She didn't want the pain to spoil the mood, so she slowly climbed on the passenger seat, landing on top of Carlton somewhat clumsy, her crotch pressing against the bulge that was tenting his pants.

"Wow!", Juliet exclaimed. "Now I find it _hard_ to believe that you never thought about me that way before."

Carlton blushed, feeling his mouth turning dry. However, Juliet didn't pull away or started making fun of him: instead, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned her heating body closer to Carlton's, pressing her fingers hard against the sides of his neck, their lips meeting again. She playfully sucked on his tongue before pushing her own tongue deep down his throat. Surprised at first, Carlton soon started playing along, their tongues fighting for dominance as Carlton pressed his lips hard against Juliet's. As she leaned in closer, pressing her body against his, Juliet pushed her crotch against Carlton's hard on, and then gently bit on his lower lip. He, in return, put his hands on her hips and slowly licked the underside of her tongue, moaning against her lips. From that point on, they both knew, felt, that what they were doing was no longer just kissing, but a foreplay. They both shivered at the thought, almost in the same time, before continuing to kiss with even more passion and energy than before.

As Juliet felt Carlton's hard on pulsing against her crotch and realized that he slid his hands off her hips down to her butt, she felt that they were both ready. With her eyes still closed, she slowly moved away from Carlton, licking her lips, still savoring his taste on them, before opening her eyes to meet his confused ones, second before forming a mischievous smile on her face and biting her lower lip in excitement. Carlton gasped, having a pretty good idea about what was going to happen.

Keeping an eye contact with Carlton the whole time, Juliet got down on her knees, feeling rush of excitement going down to her core. Carlton felt hot sweat rolling down his chest as Juliet put her hands down on his knees and slowly trailed them up to his belt, slipping her forefinger under it's buckle, her other fingers slowly pressing against the leather material, preparing for work.

After few more tense, teasing moments that she enjoyed immensely, Juliet slowly got on work and eventually undid Carlton's belt, biting her lower lip in excitement while doing so, her eyes centered on Carlton's crotch, only occasionally raising to meet his deep, dark eyes, feeling of the belt's rough texture against her smooth skin sending shivers spreading from her fingertips down to her thighs. Once that was done, she grabbed his zipper and slowly slid it down, unzipping his pants before violently grabbing them and sliding them down to his ankles. Carlton groaned due to a friction, his cock already rock hard, tenting his boxer shorts. Juliet's eyes widened at the sight, jolts running through her body. She felt a liquid pooling inside of her as she grabbed Carlton's boxer shorts and slowly slid them down to his ankles in agonizing but delightful torture. Her mouth suddenly turned watery once she got a full view on Carlton's eight inches long, fully hard cock, it's swollen red head creamed with pre cum. She didn't have to think twice before deciding what to do next.

She leaned her head down to his crotch and opened her mouth, slowly swallowing his dick. First feeling of it pulsing in her mouth put her in a near frenzy. Effect on Carlton was no less intense: when he first felt Juliet's hot breath bating his cock and her lips tightening against his member, he groaned, a sudden rush of pleasure going up his body. He felt even more blood rushing down to his cock as Juliet started giving him a blowjob, her tongue lapping against his length as her soft warm lips pressed harder against his erection.

Juliet liked the feeling of Carlton's hot hard cock in her mouth and the feeling of her own tongue moving up and down it's hot tight skin, every lick would make a jolt go right down to her pussy and send a trail of warm shivers go down her back. Arousal and pleasure that she felt kept increasing with every second, her knees shaking almost uncontrollably due to a thrill that kept rushing through her body. She desperately wanted to rub herself, an ache between her legs almost unbearable, but decided to pay her full attention to Carlton's cock, bittersweet taste of warm pre cum that was leaking out of it's swollen head was making shivers go through her stomach and delight linger in her frozen limbs. She still undid a button on her pants and slid then down to her ankles before knocking them off herself: she couldn't take the heat. Carlton's pleasure-filled moans filled the car's interior, his eyes shut, every lick making a rush of pleasure go through his body, feeling of Juliet's warm wet tongue going up and down his cock and her lips tightening against his shaft arousing him to no end.

And, what felt like pleasure ripping through every single muscle in his body, followed by the feeling of his heart thundering against his chest and heat spreading between his thighs, Carlton came, cumming in Juliet's mouth as he cried out her name. Juliet's felt her arousal reaching it's maximum as she felt Carlton's warm wet cum sliding down her throat, sound of him crying out her name in ecstasy making her clit throb. She slowly swallowed all of his cum, savoring every drop, enjoying in it's rich texture and tender taste, then raised her head to meet his eyes again. Feeling a sudden rush of confidence Carlton put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, pinning her down on the passenger seat and landing himself on top of her. Juliet gasped, but didn't resist. Carlton pressed her lips against the base of her throat, making her moan, and trailed his kisses down to her matching pink panties before removing them with his teeth. He then trailed his kisses up her legs and thighs up to her pussy before he started licking on her aggressively, his tongue lapping against her wetness.

He started off clumsy at first: the only thing that Juliet felt at the beginning were several lingers of wet heat trailing up and down her cunt, providing her barely any pleasure but adding a little to her arousal. Soon, however, his licks started getting faster and more aggressive with every second, every drop of Juliet's sweet warm juices was making him shiver and his cock was rock hard again, but what was arousing him even more were Juliet's soft moans that kept escaping her bruised lips at every lick. Feeling of Carlton's tongue moving up and down her warm wet womanhood was making rushes of pleasure and excitement go up and down through Juliet's body in the same rhythm, her chest heaving with arousal, sight of Carlton's head bobbing up and down between her legs making her body feel weak, setting her insides on fire. She undid her shirt and bra and threw them down on the floor as Carlton pushed his tongue inside and nipped her G-spot.

Juliet screamed from the top of her lungs as she rode the waves of her orgasm, pleasure washing over her flushed body as she squinted on Carlton's tongue and lips. He slowly swallowed all of her cum, enjoying in it's delicate, tender taste, before trailing his tongue up her thighs, belly and button, valley between her breasts up to her lips, leaving marks of her cum. Juliet smelled her cum on his face, feeling his hot breath against her lips. Their lips crashed together again, Juliet enjoying in taste of her cum on Carlton's lips and tongue, their tongues mating, dipping and exploring, heat between the two of them higher than ever. Within minutes kissing progressed to an aggressive making out session, Carlton gently biting on Juliet's lower lip and squeezing her left buttock as she felt his hard on pressing against her pussy. Knowing what is about to happen and having no intent of doing it in a car, Juliet slowly moved her lips away from Carlton's, trying to catch some breath.

Knowing for sure why she did that and what was the right thing to say at the moment (which surprised him), Carlton asked:"My place or your place?"

Juliet raised her head to meet his eyes and, little calmer, gave it a thought or two before whispering an answer. "My place."

Carlton just nodded his head as Juliet climbed back on the driver's seat. They both fastened their seat belts and, with her hands still shaking, Juliet twisted the car key, igniting the engine, then pulled the car into the gear. Seconds after, they were already heading to her place.

Ride to Juliet's home was silent, without a single word being spoken between the two of them, tension between the two of them making it almost impossible to focus on the ride, smell of sex attached to every single idom in the car burning through their nostrils. Juliet, however, managed to focus and in less than fifteen minutes, she made it to her house, parking her car on the parking lot behind her home. They both got out of the car as fast as they could, chilling at the anticipation and cool night's air. Juliet locked the car door and handled the key to Carlton, since she was holding a house key in that very hand too. They made their way toward the back door. Juliet managed unlock the door despite her hands shaking, thrill that she felt making back of her head feel numb. It was night and they were going in from the back, they didn't have to worry about somebody seeing them naked.

They rushed inside, Carlton finding the light switch and turning the lights on, moments before Juliet closed and locked the door behind. She immediately started walking toward her bedroom, Carlton following her without saying a word, knowing full well where she was going. It didn't take long before she got to her bedroom door: she immediately stepped into the room, turned on the lights, and then started walking toward the bed.

As soon as she stepped into the bedroom, Carlton went after her. He closed and locked the door behind. Before she managed to get to the bed, he ran towards her, grabbed her right arm and turned her facing him, his eyes burning with desire, every inch of her body searing into her mind. Their eyes met, mixture of lust and slight fear in Juliet's clear green eyes being the pure yet beautiful contrast to clouds of lust evident in Carlton's dark eyes. Tension between them higher than ever, whole house completely silent, the only sounds in the room and the whole home being their heart beats and their heavy breathing. Within seconds, they locked lips, their tongues aggressively licking each other all over, now well known tastes and feelings combined with smell of their arousal and feeling of heat between the two of them arousing them to no end. Juliet started findling with Carlton's shirt buttons, undoing them one by one before finally ripping the shirt off him, gasping against his lips at the sight of his naked torso, his flat stomach and muscles, her pussy aching for touch. Carlton trailed his kisses down to her neck and coralbone as Juliet closed her eyes, leaned her head backward and cupped his face with her hands in a desperate attempt to keep balance against the waves of pleasure and arousal washing over her, letting out a moan, warmth still lingering on her lips. They both eventually lost balance and fell down on to the bed, Carlton landing on top of Juliet, Juliet gasping at the feeling of his cock pressing against her entrance. Carlton trailed his kisses down to her breasts and wrapped his lips against her right nipple, already raised in delight, feeling of Juliet's wet folds pressed against the head of his cock making his eyesight blurry. The feeling of Juliet's hard nipple in his mouth providing him an immense delight. Juliet sighed and arched her back, feeling warm shivers spreading from her chest down to her pussy, followed by the feeling of wet heat. She knocked her shoes and socks off herself as Carlton did the same. Soon, Carlton started sucking on both of her breasts every now and then, sucking on her nipples, licking her soft flushed skin and gently biting on to her flesh, enjoying in her magnificent breasts to the fullest, in the same time fondling her hips, pressing his fingers hard against her hot, flawless skin.

And, as Carlton gently bit on Juliet's right nipple while sucking on it in the same time, his lips pressing against the flesh around it as he moved one of his hands up to groop her left breast, Juliet's body finally reached the peak. Her mind felt numb and her muscles tightened at the enormous pressure, only to have pleasure rip through them second afterward.

"Carlton...", she cried as warm cum slowly leaked out of her pussy, her clit on fire as she felt shivers going down to her core. Before she was done climaxing, Carlton, the feeling of her cum against his cock putting him in a near frenzy, pushed his cock hard against her entrance, entering her almost completely in a matter of seconds.

"Oh!", Juliet cried. Feeling of Carlton's rock hard cock pressing against her moist walls and moving in and out of her, combined with the feeling of Carlton's naked, muscular body being on top of her was too much, and her orgasm just continued. It was only a minute after that she was done climaxing, orgasmic daze being replaced by feeling of anticipation and increasing pleasure as Carlton continued to thrust into her, his cock hardening even more at each thrust, his eyes centered on her naked body, clouds of lust in his eyes darker than ever. Carlton continued to thrust in harder and harder, feeling of Juliet's wetness and warmth going up and down his shaft making trails of pleasant shivers go down his back and heat spreading through his stomach. He was worried that he may harm Juliet for a moment but her cries of pleasure and sight of her naked body reveling prompted him to go further.

And, as the head of Carlton's cock hit Juliet's swollen G-spot at the several continued , hard thrusts and Juliet's chest heaved with arousal, her nude body arching up in ecstasy, providing an additional simulation for both of them, Carlton came, yelling out Juliet's name in ecstasy as he rode the waves of his orgasm, still thrusting hard into her. Feeling of the heated head of his cock still hitting her swollen G-spot combined with the feeling of his warm cum going up her cunt proved to be too much for Juliet and less than half a minute after she came too, Carlton's name leaving her heavily kissed lips in the faintest of whispers, osciliating waves of pleasure ripping through her jonts as a relief combined with the feeling of tingly warmth bathing her naked body, their body odors continuing to fill the room long after they stopped making love to each other.

Carlton crawled out of Juliet and laid next to her, on the bed. Juliet moved to lay on the side, and Carlton spooned against her, gently biting on her ear. Juliet smiled.

"Good night", he whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Juliet closed her eyes. "Good night."

As soon as the words left her lips, they fell asleep, spooned against each other.

#

Carlton awoke early that morning and at first, he wasn't sure where he was. But within second, everything came crashing back to him.

He heard water running. Juliet must have been taking a shower. He grew hard at the image of water running down Juliet's naked body, her soaping her breasts and thighs, hand reaching down between her legs.

He crawled out of the bed and sneaked to the bathroom door, that were left ajar. He sneaked in the bathroom and walked toward the shower cabin. He opened the door and stepped inside, startling Juliet, who gasped.

"Carlton...", she whispered, looking down at the floor, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Carlton pressed his right index and middle finger against her lips and traced the down to a valley between her breasts. She raised her head and they made an eye contact as Carlton continued moving his fingers down, slowly, eventually stopping once he reached her entrance.

Juliet arched her back as Carlton's inserted two of his fingers inside of her, letting out a gasp as she felt pleasure rushing down to her core. She felt her folds swelling at the sight of Carlton's hard on, water dripping down his naked body, his head, muscles, stomach, legs, thighs. Carlton continued moving his fingers in and out, feeling of her walls tightening against his fingers making him shiver. He moaned at the feeling of her G-spot brushing against his fingertips as Juliet gasped, her eyes crossed. He flicked her G-spot with his fingers as he pushed in deeper, his hand grooping her thigh.

Juliet cried in arousal as she came, pleasure massaging every inch of her body as she cummed on Carlton's fingers. Sight of Juliet's naked wet body reveling in pleasure aroused Carlton even more. He took out a fingers and licked Juliet's wetness, keeping an eye contact with her the whole time. Juliet bit her lower lip, Carlton's actions almost pushing her over the edge. She wrapped her legs around Carlton's waist as he pushed his cock against her entrance, entering her almost immediately. Juliet ran her hand down the back of his neck as he started thrusting in and out, warm water dripping down their bodies, only adding to their arousal and pleasure. It didn't take long for Juliet to come, pleasure taking over her senses, the only thing leaving her lips being a silent moan. Carlton licked her ear and pressed his body harder against hers before he came too.

#

They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. No matter how right everything felt the night before, it was time to decide what to do next, to come clean with feelings that they had for each other, and it simply took them aback, both of them. But still, neither of them felt that what they did was a mistake. And that thoughts didn't leave Carlton's mind that whole day, not even after he got home, took his pants off, poured himself a glass if scotch and tried to relax himself in front of TV.

Carlton had nothing against sex. He had nothing against the lust-filled, no-strings-attached kind of sex either. And he definitely had nothing against having sex with Juliet, not after the previous night. It was, without the doubt, the best sex that he ever had, not only in physical manner, it was also filled with some weird, almost pure feeling, that made everything all the more special, enjoyable and right, at least for him.

But Carlton, being Carlton, couldn't help but to... think. Worry.

What was he supposed to do next? Should he and Juliet try to form a relationship? Or stay friends and never do what they did last night and that morning again? Or become friends with benefits? When he reached the conclusion, if he ever does, will Juliet agree?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He went to open the door, too distracted to bother looking through the peephole.

As soon as he saw who was standing in front of his door, his heart skipped a beat. It was Juliet, wearing white T-shirt and blue shorts. She grinned as she started walking towards him. Carlton opened his mouth, desperately trying to say something, but Juliet beat him to it.

"Don't. Talk." That was all she said before she pressed her lips against his, her hand running through his hair. They slowly made their way inside the house, Juliet pushing the door closed with her foot. Worry slowly erasing from their minds, they made their way to a living room, their tongues battling for dominance as Juliet tightened her grip on the back of Carlton's head.

All the concerns and questions evaporated from their minds as they landed down on Carlton's couch.

Carlton melted on Juliet's lips as she nipped the underside of his tongue, and his hand reached down to groop her ass as she started playing with his belt buckle.

When the time will be right, they will know, feel, and then they will put everything on the table and resolve that mess, decide how things between them will... progress further on. They both felt that in their hearts. But until then, they better enjoy that glorious mess.

Until then.

**A/N: I know that this could have been a two shot or a start to a multi chapter story, but I decided to keep it a oneshot and leave it open ended. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
